


[ text : Shi ♥♥♥ ]

by o_WinterQueen_o



Series: (OTP: Our Love is a Dance in the Dark) [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: (OTP: Our Love is a Dance in the Dark), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gift Fic, Insecurity, M/M, Pining, Relationship Study, Sappy, inspired by: heavenxpiercing & ivory-insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/pseuds/o_WinterQueen_o
Summary: Ichigo misses his boyfriend





	[ text : Shi ♥♥♥ ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleAutumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAutumn/gifts).



> Ash is on a mini-hiatus so Ichigo is a useless gay who misses his boyfriend and now this exists.

A sigh parted his lips as he searched for Shiro’s presence to no avail. He could feel him, he could always feel him, but he couldn’t tell where he was. There was just that flicker of his presence at the back of his mind that let him know Shiro was still alright. He would feel it if his other-half was in distress--- he would, wouldn’t he? Feel the flicker waver and spike and taste the tinge of fear? In the past, he’d always been able to sense that barest flicker of Shiro’s stronger emotions... so if Shiro was in trouble.. he’d know... right?

Biting his lip, he rolled over in bed to grab his phone.

> [ text : Shi ♥♥♥ ] Hey... I hope you're doing okay. Please come home soon.

He wondered if he’d done something wrong to make Shiro leave for so long. Was his boyfriend upset...? Or was he being too insecure? Maybe Shiro’s patience with him had finally run out and now he was avoiding him? Was it because he was bored? Or was he tired of Ichigo’s hesitance to have sex with him? Was he finally fed up with Ichigo to the point that he was just avoiding him now? The thought made his heart clench painfully.

Teeth gritting, he shook his head as if to rid himself of such thoughts. No... no... Shiro wasn’t the type to lie or hide his feelings. If he wanted to break up he’d just say it....

> [ text : Shi ♥♥♥ ] I miss you  
> 

Closing his phone, another sigh escaped him. He was such a fucking lovesick sap sometimes when it came to Shiro, and it annoyed him to no end. Always wanting to be there with him, wanting to hold his hand and kiss him at the most inopportune times. But fuck, he wouldn’t change it for anything. No matter how much it made his heart ache sometimes. 

Shiro made him feel so loved and wanted... he made him feel safe... he made Ichigo feel like he was more than what he though... Fuck, Shiro always did his best to hammer into Ichigo the idea that he really was worth more than he gave himself credit for. And Ichigo would never be able to express just how much that meant to him.

> [ text : Shi ♥♥♥ ] I love you  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please review!! ♥


End file.
